


Connected For Now

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [154]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Post-Series, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simone glances up to see Margot smiling at her, a sparkle in her eyes that has become one of their indicators of lucidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 21 July 2016  
> Word Count: 213  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 39. things you said when we first met  
> Summary: Simone glances up to see Margot smiling at her, a sparkle in her eyes that has become one of their indicators of lucidity.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously sent about two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really wasn't sure how I was going to write for Simone and Margot, but then this idea came to me and I ran with it. I'm not sure it's something that I want to include in the Alliances sub-arc, so for now it's just a one shot. But I _do_ like the idea of Kelly's spirit sticking around to make sure her little sister is okay before moving on to wherever it is she'll end up.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You know she's proud of you."

Simone glances up to see Margot smiling at her, a sparkle in her eyes that has become one of their indicators of lucidity. She sets aside her book, wondering what direction their conversation will take today.

"Who is? Ann?"

"Oh, Ann is proud of you, but she can tell you that herself." There's smugness to that smile now. "Your sister is proud of you."

"My-- Kelly?" Simone swallows thickly at the mention of that name. She knows that Margot has visions, just as she knows that Jacob somehow has prophetic drawings. That either of them can speak with ghosts still makes her uncomfortable. And yet, she can't help but want to know that Kelly's okay.

"She's getting fainter with time," Margot replies. "As you become more confident again, her presence isn't needed as much. She won't leave you until she knows you can once again stand on your own two feet."

"But--" Simone can't finish the thought. How can she condemn her sister to an eternity as a ghost? "She knows that I love her, right?"

"Your love is a balm to her, just as I know hers is to you. She will always be in your heart and your thoughts, even when she has moved on."


End file.
